


On The Edge For Eternity

by neverthelessthesun



Series: Steve and Tony Make a Porno (Unrelated Stony Fics) [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Forced Masturbation, Inspired by GIF, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, NSFW GIF, Naked Male Clothed Male, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Predicament Bondage, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Steve Rogers, Sweet/Hot, Tony Stark's Silk Sheets, desperate steve, don't scroll through this at work, kind of? steve can stop anytime he wants, steve loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverthelessthesun/pseuds/neverthelessthesun
Summary: “Good, so good for me,” Tony breathed. “How does it feel? You doing okay?”“Uunh,” Steve groaned. “Feels...not enough. Not enough friction. Hot, wet, not enough.”“Good, that’s perfect. That’s exactly where I want you.”Steve is in a trap of Tony's design, caught in a haze of pleasure, but never enough to find release.





	On The Edge For Eternity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yumi_Eleven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumi_Eleven/gifts), [willidothefandango (nagth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagth/gifts).

> Hello, and thank you for clicking! (Please note there is an NSFW gif below!!!)
> 
> This fic is inspired by the prompt from [Yumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumi_Eleven/profile) who asked for "Thighs worship with suspended bondage" inspired by this gif:  

> 
> This fic is beta read by the lovely [Ava](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/profile). Any and all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Enjoy!

The silk of Tony’s thousand-thread-count sheets was so slick, it almost felt like a breath of air on his cock. It was torture, pure and exquisite, to have the bias of the fabric running parallel to his body, the friction nearly a daydream it was so light. The room was cool, but Steve’s body heat ratcheted higher and higher as he thrust helplessly against the bed, trying to get even the slightest bit more friction on his weeping cock. The silk had long since been soaked with his precome, and that made it better and worse at the same time. Now it was sticky, clinging to his skin every so often, and it still wasn’t enough. He wished he could grind down properly, put his body weight behind his movements, but he was as trapped as a fly in honey.

His hips were suspended above the bed by soft strips of scarlet red fabric, which were attached to ropes and strung from the metal bed frame Tony had designed and built himself. His arms were spread out at a 90-degree angle from his torso, tied at the wrists with red cotton rope. It disappeared under the mattress, holding him in place, just where Tony wanted him. 

Just the thought of being held by Tony in place, where he looked the way Tony wanted, where he was vulnerable to Tony’s wishes, it sped up his hips. He whined, and it must have sounded particularly pathetic, because a slow shushing came from behind him.

“Shhh, shhh. You’re okay, Steve.” Tony soothed. “You’re doing so well for me, honey. Look at those glutes pumping.”

Steve gulped down air and tried to slow down again, to the slow, teasing pace that he knew Tony preferred. It felt like every slick drag of the sheets on his cock was multiplied, if he took his time. He knew he wouldn’t get anywhere close to coming at this pace.

“Good, so good for me,” Tony breathed, like Steve had given him a gift. “How does it feel? You doing okay?”

“Uunh,” Steve groaned, and lolled his head to one side, catching Tony’s face in the corner of his eye. “Feels...not enough. Not enough friction. Hot, wet, not enough.”

Tony’s eyes were dark and glittering in the low light, and he smiled so softly that it was at odds with the sweet torture he was putting Steve through. “Good, that’s perfect. That’s exactly where I want you.”

Steve whined again, but the muscles in his arms and back relaxed at Tony’s proclamation. He was being good. He was doing what Tony wanted. He closed his eyes and tried to relax further, to let himself feel. 

“Shhh,” Tony soothed again, and there were warm, calloused hands on his wrists. He checked the tightness of the rope, made sure Steve’s circulation wasn’t being cut off. Then he trailed up to Steve’s shoulders, rubbing at the muscle there and getting Steve to slump into the pillows. He checked the rigging around Steve’s hips and thighs, making sure nothing was rubbing or causing carpet burn. Then, giving Steve’s ass a playful smack, he settled his weight between his thighs on the bed, resting hands on his hips. He moved with Steve’s rocking, encouraging the slow, steady motion down into the sheets. 

“God, you look incredible like this,” Tony told him. “Your muscles stand out when you move. Like a kinetic sculpture, a work of art. I love your back. Your ass,” here, his hands dipped lower, squeezing and pulling to expose Steve’s hole briefly. “Your thighs. God, I could watch your thighs flex for hours like this.”

Tony’s warm grip fell to the backs of his thighs, holding still to feel the rhythmic tension and release of Steve’s thrusting. He fingered the tendons delicately, tracing them down to his knees and back up until the disappeared into the meat of his ass. Then he ran teasing, tickling fingertips up to his balls, making Steve jerk and lose his rhythm.

“Ahh!” 

“Shh, take it slow. There you go, big guy. Nice and easy.” Tony worked Steve’s hips for him, encouraging him to thrust in even, slow drags, before returning questing fingertips to his ass and thighs. 

“Trying,” Steve tried to mutter, but it came out like a plea. “Trying hard.”

“I know you are, darling. You’re performing amazingly, you’ve been doing so well. Just a little longer, hm?”

Steve nearly sobbed into his pillow, but he kept the even thrusting Tony had set. It was never going to be enough to get him to come. He was so hard, red and leaking, had been for what felt like hours. He could have come from just a fingertip on his cock. But Tony didn’t touch his cock, he only murmured sweet encouragement as Steve drove down into torturous almost-nothingness.

“I’d love to see you come like this, beloved,” Tony hummed, and if Steve had been any more coherent, he would have roared in rage. As it was, he moaned and nodded, ready to beg if he had to. “But it doesn’t look like it will be enough to get you there. A shame,” Tony sighed, put upon. “You’re so sensitive, this must be so difficult for you.”

“Please,” Steve groaned. “Just—anything more—”

“No, I’m sorry, dear,” Tony said, and his voice sounded truly apologetic. “This is the game we’re playing now. We can play a different one later, when I’m bored of this one.”

Steve did openly sob, then. But he couldn’t stop himself from thrusting down, from feeling that wet silk cling and release from his skin. He was in hell. 

But Tony’s hands on him were heaven. Tony’s praise and soothing was angelic, and he would do anything to keep that sweetness geared toward him. He would traverse hell. 

The hands on his thighs shifted periodically to check his bonds and make sure he wasn’t rubbing himself raw. His cock was never touched, not even when Tony lifted him up onto his knees briefly to look and confirm this wasn’t hurting him. Nothing hurt, except the pounding of ninety percent of his blood in his groin, and the orgasm he’d been wishing to have since they started this cruel game. 

Tony cooed and praised him, urging him back down into the restraints. He rocked Steve’s hips forward again, and Steve groaned to feel the silk under him once more. It was never going to be enough. He would be stuck here forever, at Tony’s mercy, on the edge for eternity.

But then, would that really be so bad?

“You’re blushing so much, you’re pink all over,” Tony commented. “Gorgeous.”

The torture continued. Tony soothed his heated skin with a cool, wet towel, gave him sips of water. Still he thrust down, arched his back up, then thrust again. The rhythm ingrained itself in his head, until it was all he could focus on—the next slide, the next pull, the next word of praise from his lover’s lips. 

“You can stop,” Tony murmured finally. Steve collapsed, his hips still held up from the bed by the restraints, but the rest of him boneless from exertion. His cock ached, his thighs felt like jelly, and his whole body was coated in a sheen of sweat. He wasn’t even sure he wanted to come, anymore—he was just grateful to Tony for allowing him to stop. Tony, Tony, Tony, he thought endlessly. 

“Shhh, honey, I’m right here. Feel me?” 

Steve did feel the slide of Tony’s palms from his knees to his shoulders, rubbing him down like an overworked horse. He must have been chanting Tony’s name out loud. “Yes, Tony,” he managed, then gave himself over to moans and gasps. Tony massaged the tension out of every muscle, turning him to a pile of jello.

More tiny sips of water were given, then Tony knelt up to fiddle with the restraint rig above Steve. “Hold still for me,” he ordered, before lowering Steve’s hips down until his weight was completely on the bed. He groaned at the amount of contact his poor cock was experiencing, after so long with only silk and air. 

“Shhh, good. You’re so good for me,” Tony murmured. Then the straps of fabric were gone, and the ropes around his wrists were removed, and he clumsily followed Tony’s urging to flip onto his back. He left behind a wet spot of precome, darkening the silk.

“God, I am so lucky to have you. My gorgeous, gorgeous darling.” Tony was still clothed, but his cock hung out of the front of his pants, heavy and full. Steve imagined Tony stroking himself in time with Steve’s controlled thrusts and groaned again. 

“Wanna come, sweet thing?” 

“Please, yes, Tony, please,” Steve whined. He was ready to beg more, and his cock was almost purple it was so hard. But Tony, benevolent even in his cruelty, lifted a single hand and ran the palm flat across the head of his cock with little fanfare. 

Steve arched, screaming out in pleasure as the sudden overwhelming friction cascaded through his nervous system. So long with nothing but silk had sent his senses into overdrive, trying to wring his pleasure from nothing. Now, the texture of Tony’s hand was almost too much. 

Tony ran the flat of his hand along his length again, and Steve started crying real tears of overstimulation. His entire body was strung tight like a wire, he was going to come, he knew it—

One more pass, a glancing blow more than a grip, and Steve was pumping thick white strings of come onto his stomach and chest. He whited out. 

When he came to, Tony was curled against his side like a kitten, looking innocent and sated. The ropes were gone, and the mess of come, sweat and tears had been cleaned up. A hand traced soft patterns in his chest hair. 

“You with me, Steve, darling?” Tony called, and Steve met his gaze.

“You are wicked,” he accused, and Tony only smiled beatifically. 

“You loved it that much, then. Don’t worry, it was definitely my new favorite, too. You really are so…beautiful.” Tony sounded like he was in awe.

Steve tried to scoff, but he was too tired to commit to it, and instead he pressed a sleepy kiss to Tony’s forehead. “Did you…”

“The second after you, I came like a freight train. All over your thighs. They really do it for me,” Tony admitted, cheekily squeezing Steve’s thigh.

Steve grinned and closed his eyes. “In the morning, we’ll talk about it,” he promised, before hugging Tony tight and falling to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed the writer in me!!!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://nvrthlessthsun.tumblr.com/) and we can cry about canon together.


End file.
